HeTangled
by Hungary-Hawk-Shot
Summary: Heh, I only have the first part up at the moment... I am still working on it..  I wrote this in a way it was like the movie, yet kinda adding my own twist and turns in it.  PruHun.
1. Chapter 1

**_'Allos! This is HETANGLED! *dramatic music* Sorry about this short introduction chapter...  
>Clearly this is a PruHun fic based off Tangled! I'm going to add some different scenes than the movie, but for the most part, it's going to be like the movie. Oh, and it will be a little more violent and yada yada.<br>DISCLAIMERS! I don't own Tangled OR Hetalia. If I owned either of them I wouldn't be writing this. I would be taking a bath in money. Thank you and have a good night._**

* * *

><p>"This is the story, of how I die." That line, said by our Prussian narrator is how this story begins.<p>

"Oh, don't worry, this is actually a rather fun story, and the truth is, it's not even mine. This is the story of a girl, name Elizaveta. And it starts, with the sun. Now, once upon a time, a single drop of sunlight fell from the sky. And from this small drop of sunlight, grew a magic golden flower. It had the ability to heal the sick, and injured." As the unknown Prussian said this, an elderly man, emerged from the bushes. Staring right at the flower. "Oh, yes and you see that old man there? You're going to want to remember him. He's kind of important. Well, century's passed, and a hop-skip and boat ride away, there grew a kingdom! The kingdom was ruled by a beloved king and queen.

"And the queen, well she was having a baby... but she got sick. Very sick. She was running out of time. And that is usually about the time people started to get desperate. They were looking for a miracle. Or in this case, a small golden flower." The elderly Turkish man, showed up again emerging from the bushes. He held a lantern and had a dark cloak on. "Ah, there is the man. I told you he'd be important. You see, instead of sharing the flowers powers, this man: Sadik, he hoarded it and kept it to himself to stay young. And all he had to do... was sing a special song."

_"Flower gleam and glow, Let your power shine, Make the clock reverse, Bring back what was mine. What once was mine~"_

"Alright. You get it. He sings to it, gets young. Creepy, right? But, the guards and army from the kingdom, found the flower. They took it, and made medicine for the queen. The power from the flower healed the queen.

"A healthy baby girl was born. A Princess was born! With beautiful golden hair. Her name, was Elizaveta. To celebrate, the queen and king lit a flying lantern into the sky. Everything was perfect. But that perfectness was short lived.

"Sadik broke into the castle, and kidnapped the child, and just like that... was gone. The kingdom searched, and searched, but they could not find the two. For deep within the forest, hidden in a tower, Sadik raised the child as his own.

"Sadik had found his new magic flower, but this time, he was determined to keep it hidden."

"Why can't I go outside?" The young child would ask over and over.

"The outside world, is a dangerous place. You must stay here. Where you are safe. Do you understand my little flower?" He would reply with a warm smile.

"Yes daddy."

"But the walls of that tower could not hide everything, each year on her birthday, the king and queen released thousands of lanterns into the sky. Hopeful that, one day, their lost princess would return."

* * *

><p><em><strong>YAY YOU FINISHED THE FIRST CHAPTER! Now, if you already haven't noticed I will name the character and who they are in the movie~<strong>_

_**Prussia - Flynn  
>Hungary - Rapunzel<br>Turkey - Mother Gothel  
>Austria - King<br>Fem!Spain - Queen**_

_**The others shall be added later~  
>Thank you! Reviews make me happy! (Just though I'd say that)<strong>_


	2. Not a Chapter, Just a notice

**Please read**

**My inactiveness, has been caused by some personal family issues.**

**I am honestly stumped with One Last Night. Suggestions would be... just awesome.**

**HeTangled, I am starting to work on again.**

**Really I am sorry about my inactiveness.**

**-Hungarme~**


End file.
